chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Reactive Adaptation
Reactive adaptation is the ability to adapt to any situation or surroundings. In addition to adapting physically, one can also adapt mentally, emotionally and by gaining abilities which can help one in a current situation. Characters *Vallerie Brun has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Vallerie in World 2. *Noah Gray has also gained the ability. *Abbie Gray has also gained the ability. *Hunter Gray will manifest this ability. Limits 'Vallerie Brun' The ability allows Vallerie to react in any given situation. This means that her body will adapt to any environment or situation she has been placed in. As well as allowing her body to adapt physically to any environment, she is able to react to any situation, such as being faced against another ability. This ability works instantly in most cases but can later develop into having conscious control over it, unless Vallerie is in a life threatening situation where she will continue to adapt reflexively in order to survive. When underwater, she will be able to breathe and grow gills as well as having webbed hands and feet. This will happen whilst she remains underwater. It seems that this ability allows Vallerie to stay conscious in almost any situation, and that she is able to adapt her mind and emotions as well. This may be by being able to gain some source of knowledge or information instantly in some situations, even though Vallerie would not understand how she acquired the information. It is not know when Vallerie is adapting to any situation as the effect is not always visible. It seems that she is naturally intelligent but this maybe the result of the use of her ability. Sometimes Vallerie has been shown to be able to resist the ability, as shown by her emotions not being controlled at all times. However, this could have alternatively been due to the ability being weaker when newly manifested. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter mimicked the ability from Vallerie and as such he will have the same limits as her. However, he too has shown that he cannot adapt to every situation. For example, he was unable to adapt in order to regain control of the intuitive aptitude he'd absorbed, after it had activated. 'Noah Gray' Noah too will have similar limits to Vallerie, 'Abbie Gray' Abbie will also have similar limits to Vallerie. 'Hunter Gray' Hunter is able to adapt to almost any situation. In addition to adapting physically, he can also adapt to other situations, such as adapting to abilities used on him, or adapting mentally or emotionally. This means that he is capable of adapting to almost any given situation, so that he may be able to allow himself to survive, continue on normally and to gain knowledge in various situations. Similar Abilities *Lung adaptation is the ability to adapt one's lungs to any breathing medium *Sensory adaptation is the ability for the senses to adapt to any situation *Rapid cellular regeneration heals one's body instantly from any harm *Resistance gives limited protection against physical harm and mental control *Body adaptation is the ability to adapt the body to the environment *Limited physical adaptation allows the body to adapt to life threatening situations *Ability adaptation is the ability to gain an ability to help fight druing combat *Impenetrable skin is the ability to have skin which cannot be penetrated and which protects one from harm *Nocturnal adaptation is the ability to adapt the body to nighttime *Aquatic adaptation is the ability to adapt the body to being underwater *Biomorphic adaptation is the ability to adapt by altering shape and appearance and gaining additional physical features Category:Abilities